Many different kinds of configurable integrated circuits are known. For example, field programmable gate arrays, or FPGAs, include many different gates which can be configured in different ways to carry out different functions. FPGAs can be used to configure as simple logic gates, as more complex gates, digital signal processors, or basically any other type of circuitry.
An FPGA is typically configured using a software tool which carries out a computer-aided design or “CAD” device. The CAD device defines the connections between the gates in the programmable logic, to allow the logic to carry out different functions.
Current FPGA CAD tools include Xilinx's Xpower tool, Altera's PowerPlay tools, Aeroflex's FPGA tools and Actel's tools.